


Heavens official blessing but make it DNF

by LeYing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeYing/pseuds/LeYing
Summary: Crown Prince George, this name was known by all, he was loved by his citizens and was considered the darling of the world. He ascended to heaven at a young age, however he was quickly banished back to the mortal realm. Years later he ascended to heaven again!... only to be banished minutes later. Now 800 years later, he has ascended once again, this time though, he is the laughing stock of all the realms...While doing his first task assigned to him, George meets a mysterious demon who rules the ghosts and terrifies the Heavens. This demon king has been paying attention to George, he's been paying attention to him for a very, very long time.... but why?This is an AU based on the chinese novel Heaven Officials Blessing, I recommend reading it or even watching the animated adaptation. Characters are going to be replaced by members of the SMP, George is Xie Lian and Dream is Hua Cheng of course, and I'll let the rest be a surprise. This is my first fanfic so I hope everything goes well, criticism is very appreciated as I'm looking for ways to improve my writing, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was becoming harsh, the sedan swayed violently, the bride inside trying her hardest to remain sitting upright. Her concern grew as the seconds passed, the swaying becoming more and more frequent and more violent. The wind harshly ripped through the curtains, the brides hair flowed with it.

Her lips parted as she saw a hand reach for her own. She assumed it was someone who was offering help, offering to help her get to safety. Her pale hand left her lap, meeting with the hand reached towards her, a sense of dread washed over the bride.... she didn't know this person... this thing.

\-----

The heavens began to violently rumble, this was normal during times of ascension, but rumbling like this only happened when someone important was ascending, someone who had made great achievements, who had helped many, someone who put others before themselves. In all honesty this kind of rumbling had only been seen from one person before, this person being Prince George, the crown prince of a well known place in the mortal realm.

His ascension was something many people talked about, even to this day. The first time he ascended he was quite young, one of the youngest gods to ascend, unfortunately this didn't last and he was banished back to the mortal realm. This didn't stop the young crown prince though, it only made him work harder to ascend again, and ascend he did... he was kicked out minutes later.

When people spoke about George, they often mocked him, the few minutes he ascended he did make quite the fool of himself. Multiple inside jokes have risen from the weird combination of sentences George spat during the few minutes, and you'd have to be living under a rock to not understand at least one.

Gods gathered as the bright light beamed from the floor. They mumbled among themselves, speculating about what heroic things this newly ascended god could have done during his time in the mortal realm. There were many guesses, ranging from fighting for his people in a war to saving 100,000 babies from a fire that was caused by a drunk maid who had just woken up...? Ok maybe some of the guesses were more realistic then others, but when something this special happens, gods tend to let their imagination run wild.

When the light finally faded, a collection of sighs and disappointed mumbles could be heard from the group of gods "hi," the god awkwardly smiled, waving at the group before him  
"If I was told it was going to be this guy I wouldn't have wasted my time coming here," a god shouted, turning and leaving. This caused the rest of the aggravated gods to disperse, leaving the newly ascended god all by himself.

"Eh, could have gone worse," George muttered, running a hand through his long hair, he had to mentally prepare himself for all the glares he would receive on his way to see Niki. He never really expected himself to actually ascend again, so the last time he made sure to say everything he wanted to. Everything. It was definitely embarrassing but it was also quite therapeutic, he wouldn't mind doing it again, but he actually intended on staying in heaven this time, so that was off the table.

George admired his surroundings as he walked. He took note of all the small changes made to the area: newly planted flowers, new gods he hadn't seen before, small cracks in buildings. He took note of it all, wondering what had led to these changes. 

At some point George forgot the actual reason he was walking the path he was walking, he was too busy remembering all the things he had done the first time he had ascended. He missed that time, he was loved by all, people saw him as this guy who could do nothing wrong, now he is seen as a joke, even gods he had never heard of were laughing at him, he could only blame himself though, it was his fault after all. 

"Your highness," a feminine voice greeted. George looked up, meeting eyes with Niki  
"Long time no see," George smiled, before he knew it Niki had engulfed him into a hug, George had no time to react, so instead he just let it happen. He was glad to see Niki, she seemed to be the only one who wasn't laughing at him.

"You're screwed," Niki whispered  
"What?" George asked, pulling away from the hug  
"Your dramatic entrance caused quite a lot of damage, you need to repay it," Niki explained  
"Why does that mean I'm screwed?"  
"Well, the only way you would be able to pay it, is through merits, I would say about 8.88 million are needed, you're not even a tenth of the way there," Niki said, beginning to walk.

George quickly caught up "a tenth? I'm not even a thousandth of the way there," he couldn't comprehend this, he didn't mean to cause any damage.  
"I have a way we can get you some merits, so dont worry," Niki laughed  
"Could have said that before I started panicking," 

The two walked together for a while, eventually arriving at their destination "do you still remember the password?" Niki asked  
"I think so... it has been a while though," 

George waited outside, peering into the room surrounded by curtains. "I have a request," Niki said, waiting before continuing. George wasnt even in the spiritual communication array but he could feel the tension, it was oozing from it, pooling at his feet. "The emperor is dealing with a problem in the north, could any martial gods send some assistance?" Niki asked.

The silence spoke louder than any amount of words could. All the gods present could tell something was wrong, they knew Niki was lying. "What is the problem?" Someone finally asked "it must be important for the emperor to abandon his other duties," 

Again silence. Niki had been called out, did this mean the whole plan was going to fail? Would George have to do this alone?

"You're trying to get help for the prince standing behind you, are you not?" The god said, he knew he had caught the two out.  
"Please, hear us out," George said, stepping beside Niki "I've been here for less than a day and I've already caused damage, I wish to pay for it through merits, and I have the perfect task to get those merits, I just need help," George explained, it was more pleading, but it did explain why he needed the help.

"No one is going to help you," the god said "you don't deserve it,"  
"SapNap, that's enough," Niki said, there was more silence. George felt his heart sink, he recognized the name. It couldnt be.  
"Nick...." George mumbled, he didn't think he could go from being a servant to a well respected martial god. It baffled him, it made his stomach turn. What had happened in the 800 years he was gone?

George turned and left the communication array, Niki followed closely behind "He's a martial god now... that makes everything 10 times more difficult," George said  
"It looks like you'll be on your own until I can find some help," Niki explained 

\---

George walked down the path, watching as people rushed around, doing their everyday tasks. He eventually stopped at a small tea house. George raised a slim hand and rubbed the bandages around his neck, they were pretty well hidden, but they definitely irritated him a little bit. 

"Missing brides... why brides specifically? Is this a ghost who was killed on their wedding day?" George continued to mumble to himself, it was such an odd case, a ghost could take anyone, but this one specifically wanted brides, it specifically wanted to take them during an important moment in their lives.

He had thought of many possibilities, but none that satisfied him. George took a sip of his tea, a sudden voice startling him a little, causing him to burn his tongue. "We have two volunteers!" Niki excitedly said  
"We do?" George asked, in disbelief. Who in their right mind would work with someone who was considered a clown, it would definitely hurt their reputation.  
"We do! Techno and Wilbur, they're on their way now!"

George waited, wondering who these two volunteers were. He expected them to be borderline insane, especially if they volunteered instead of being forced to help. 

Eventually two young figures appeared in front of George, one had pink flowing hair that reached just below his knees, the other had brown hair that had been neatly styled into a braid, held together by a brown ribbon. "I'm Techno and this is Wilbur, we're here to assist you," the two young men bowed. 

George stood up and bowed in return "thank you for volunteering, your help is very appreciated,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Brides you say?" Wilbur asked. The three men had been sat discussing the issue for a while now. Through this conversation George learnt quite a bit about the two boys, Techno was cold, he wanted to get the job done quickly, but he wanted it to be perfect, he craved the feeling of banishing a ghost, he craved the high of watching it disappear, ear piercing screams being the only sound for miles, Wilbur on the other hand, was cheeky, he liked to tease Techno, he seemed to be a trickster but when It came down to it Wilbur followed orders, he was judgemental and knew how to deal with obstacles, thinking many steps ahead.

"Mn... its odd, is it not?" George said, placing his delicate lips onto the tea cup and taking a sip.  
"While it is odd, there could be many reasons a ghost would target brides specifically," Techno said, tracing his finger across the top of his teacup  
"Mind elaborating?" George asked  
"A bride always envisions their wedding day to be perfect, so on the day they are obviously going to be happy. A bride wont pay attention to her surroundings while on the way to the wedding, she would be thinking about her future, thinking about how the ceremony will go. In other words, its easy to catch them off guard,"  
"Or... hear me out here, the ghost just holds a grudge against brides," Wilbur said, a cheeky smile spread across his lips. Techno sighed before standing up  
"if we wanna catch this thing we need to go now," 

Cheers could be heard around the centre of the village, something was going on, it seemed to be an exciting event. When the three gods arrived at the scene, a beautiful sedan could be seen, there was someone inside too... a soon to be victim.

"Should we warn her?" Wilbur asked  
"No," George said, pulling on his straw hat, turning to start walking away "meet her at the mountain, go from there,"  
"Understandable... do you think she knows what could happen?" Wilbur asked  
"She must have heard about the weird disappearances... if she has, she is insane to continue with the wedding," Techno answered  
"Not insane, just in love," George corrected.

As the three gods began to walk away, they heard the high pitched screaming of a child. His voice kept cracking due to the strain and it was obvious he was trying to warn someone about something. "Bride! Young bride! Please hold on, these people are using you as a decoy!" It hurt to listen to the whines and cries, but maybe the gods could earn something from watching the events play out.

"What do you think you're doing!" A grown man shouted, shoving the child away from the Sedan  
"You're vile! You're risking this brides life!"  
"Shut it you pig!" The man kicked the child. The child continued to scream and cry, trying to grab the attention of the bride, it was odd that despite all this noise, she hadn't even peaked out of the sedan.

George had seen enough and decided to step in. "Sir what do you think you're doing?" He asked, grabbing the mans arm, his grip tight. George glared at the man, waiting for an answer "why do you think bullying a child is right? Did your mother not teach you manners?"  
"W-well..."  
"Go on," George smiled  
"The child is ruining everything, did you not hear him screaming?" The man shouted  
"I definitely heard him," George began "I mean who couldn't," he mumbled "but that doesn't mean you can discipline him like that"

George waited for the man to say another word, but before that could happen a loud crash could be heard from the Sedan. When George looked over to see what was happening, he saw a doll laying on the floor, a red veil covering its "face". "What's the meaning of this?" Wilbur asked  
"We were planning to lure the ghost out, but this useless child ruined our plan!" The man spat, emphasising the word useless 

"Like that was ever going to work," Techno quietly laughed, stepping forward and kicking the dolls head, before beginning to walk away "normally I'd be up for bullying children, but that was unnecessary,"  
"It was unnecessary... but please do not bully children... ever," Wilbur said, catching up to Techno. George sighed, catching up to the two gods. 

After walking for a while, a temple could be seen. The gods entered, looking at the statue that stood tall at the end of the room. The statue was beautiful, it was of the god 'Karl', George knew this god well since he was George's bodyguard during his first ascension. It seemed odd to see a martial god depicted this way though, the statue was oddly pretty and while it did look like Karl it was a lot more feminine, delicate in a way.

"It looks like him, but it's so... pretty?" George mumbled  
"Karl's image has been changed in a way," Wilbur explained "he has managed to gain the reputation of being the god of male fertility, so people make his statues extremely, extremely pretty,"  
"I see... does he often get worshippers?" George asked  
"Of course, everyone in this village knows about Karl!" Wilbur exclaimed  
"I assume most of the time it's to be brides?"  
"Well..." Wilbur hesitated "yeah.... yeah it is," this caused George to laugh a little  
"I'm glad he made something of himself,"

"From a servant to a martial god, ha I guess anyone can be a god!" Techno laughed, standing near one of the pillars of the temple  
"What does his past occupation have to do with this? He worked hard to become a god like the one he is today," Wilbur said, the smile he had on his face, completely fading  
"A servant will always be a servant Wilbur," Techno responded, a grin on his face that could anger anyone

Wilbur walked towards Techno, he was pissed off and rightly so "you act as if SapNap is any better, he also worked for the clown standing over there!" Wilbur said, harshly pushing techno  
"I can hear you, y'know..." George said, a little hurt by the words. Techno and Wilbur continued to argue until George had finally had enough.

"Pack it up girlies, we have a ghost to catch," George sighed, immediately being met with protest from Wilbur and Techno. After George had finally calmed the two down, they began to make a plan.

"We have to lure the ghost out, but how can we do that without a citizen getting hurt?" Wilbur asked  
"We need someone who can be disguised as a bride," George pointed out "someone who is strong enough to handle themselves but feminine enough to pass for a beautiful bride," Wilbur and Techno both stared at George, smiles emerging on their faces "they need to have delicate features too, Y'know?... why are you looking at me like that?" 

\---

"I hate it here! Why did I ascend again? Definitely not to be treated like this," George huffed  
"Stop complaining, we just need to do your makeup and then you'll be done!" Wilbur laughed.  
"I can do the makeup," a male voice came from the door of the temple "to say thank you for the help earlier,"

Everyone turned to face the voice, it was the young child from before "you can do makeup?" George asked  
"Mn..." the child stepped forward. Techno handed him the makeup before stepping back  
"What's your name? We never got it," Wilbur asked  
"My names Tubbo," the child mumbled, applying the makeup to George's face  
"Do you live in the village?" George asked as the child grabbed a different bit of makeup  
"No, the people here don't really like me," Tubbo explained  
"Why not?"  
"Dont worry about it," the boy paused, before smiling "and done!"

When Techno and Wilbur saw George's face they burst out into laughter "is it really that bad?" George asked  
"No, it's not that," Wilbur laughed, trying his hardest to calm down "you just look exactly like a girl,"  
"Its true, if we didn't know you, we would have believed you were really a girl," Techno laughed  
"So I did a good job?" Tubbo smiled  
"You did an amazing job, kid," Wilbur answered.

The three gods then went back to the villiage centre, meeting with the people of the village who were still quite angry about the earlier events. "We return with a replacement decoy," Techno announced, being as dramatic as possible when introducing George  
"We plan to escort him up the mountain, encountering the ghost and putting an end to it," Wilbur explained 

The village people seemed confused but let it happen anyway, they would do anything to get rid of this ghost. 

Some time had passed and the gods were now on the mountain, they had managed to make it quite far without seeing the bride snatching ghost. However, this was about to change.

The wind began to pick up, the howls of blood thirsty wolves could be heard and the Sedan began to become unstable. Despite this everyone remained silent, playing it off as if they were unaware of the strange events. 

Suddenly the sedan came to a halt, a pack of wolves and base slaves obstructed the path. It was relatively easy to take care, base slaves were weaker than feathers, they could barely walk on their own two legs, and wolves while not as easy as base slaves, could still be taken care of. 

Techno and Wilbur prepared themselves to deal with the problem, but George's voice emerged from the Sedan before they could. "Leave," he ordered  
"But what about-" Techno couldn't even finish his sentence before George said another word  
"Now." Wilbur and Techno were very confused but listened to the order they were given.

George sat still in the sedan. Even if he wanted to, he wasnt allowed to leave the Sedan, he had to stay and sit pretty. He silently waited, waiting for the ghost to try and take him.

Suddenly some music drifted into George ears, he wasn't sure where it was coming from though. It was beautiful if he was being honest, it was calming, it put all his worries to rest. George let himself be engulfed into the warmness of the music, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings anymore.

A hand could be seen making it's way into the Sedan, this was it. George immediately snapped out of his trance. He had to play along. He had to stay silent. He took the hand, it felt nice, his hand fit perfectly into it. He left the sedan and let himself be led by what he believed to be the ghost.

As the two walked, George tried to examine as much about this ghost as he could. Milky skin, a mask that covered the majority of its face, long dirty blonde hair, roughly reaching the bottom of it's back, the ghost also carried a deep red umbrella to shelter the two, it seemed an odd choice since there was no rain, but maybe there was a reason behind it that George wouldn't find out until later.

It had been so long, George didn't even notice the drastic change in time. When he had left the village the sun was still up, shining brightly, and now stars dotted the sky and the moon stood firmly, watching the events taking place down below.

They continued their journey, George felt like he was meant to recognize this ghost, but why? To him it didn't seem to be a ghost, it didn't even seem to be a danger. George recognized this presence, as if he had been around it for many years. Flashes of past memories came and went, the figure was in most of them, that same smiley mask covering its face in each and every flash.

George wanted to speak, he wanted to ask questions, he wanted to know what this thing was. But he couldn't. George was unsure if it was because he wanted to keep his cover, or if it was because he was nervous but he couldnt speak, no matter how hard he tried to.

Suddenly the figure stopped, turning to face George. The only visible part of its face was its mouth. George noticed the warm smile, noticed how his plump red lips shone in the moonlight, noticed how this wasn't a sinister smile but a smile of trust and love. George could feel the heat in his cheeks rising, his lips parted slightly and he stood stunned by the figure in front of him. He couldn't even recognize the figure, he couldn't even see his face, but despite that George felt as if they had known each other for years, as if they had a relationship so personal it couldn't be described in words. He didn't know why he felt like this, so he put it down to some kind of manipulation. 

The figures hand reached for George veil, George wasnt calm anymore, he didn't feel safe, he knew what had to be done. George, lifted his sleeve revealing the white ribbon wrapped around his arm, this ribbon was always hidden, but if seen for a few seconds it could be mistakes as a bandage of some sorts. George called this ribbon the clout ribbon, he usually used it to protect himself in situations just like these.

The clout ribbon unravelled itself from George's arm, harshly moving towards the figure, the intention was for it to restrain the figure so that George could inspect it closer, but what happened instead was much different.

Upon impact the figure burst into dozens of white butterflies, each and everyone emitting a light glow. They all fluttered in their own directions, leaving George to stand in awe at their beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to come out hours after the first chapter, but I really struggled with writing, I had the chapter finished multiple times but didn't like it, so I deleted it all and restarted. I hope this version is ok!
> 
> I dont know if choosing Tubbo was a good choice for Xiao Ying, let me know if you think it was. Also does anyone get the reference of Mu Qing, Feng Xin and Xie Lian being SapNap, Karl and George? I hope so cause I felt hella smart thinking of it.


End file.
